


Piccolo Demonio [1912]

by Vespertilla



Series: Magical Husbands AU [13]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Brothels, Kissing, M/M, Magical Husbands AU, Masturbation, Multi, Older Man/Younger Man, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Prostitution, Sleep Groping, Sleep Sex, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, Young Albus Dumbledore, Young Gellert Grindelwald
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vespertilla/pseuds/Vespertilla
Summary: Albus si lascia sfuggire qualcosa di inaspettato nel sonno. Gellert sembra alquanto interessato.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Albus Dumbledore/Original Male Character(s), Gellert Grindelwald/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Magical Husbands AU [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590775
Kudos: 10





	Piccolo Demonio [1912]

**Author's Note:**

> Fic scritta per il [Magical Husbands AU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590775) (vedi descrizione della serie e [Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317433) per info)

[Londra, Knightsbridge, 1912]

Gellert solleva lentamente le palpebre. Nella penombra della stanza, riconosce le sagome eccentriche dei montanti tortili del letto. Il sontuoso mazzo di fiori nel vaso sul cassettone e il suo perfetto riflesso, nella grande parete a specchi. Le bottiglie vuote di champagne sul tavolino basso, a pochi passi di distanza. Gli abiti abbandonati un po’ dove capita. La parete a pannelli di legno, di fronte a lui, nella quale sono incassati – adesso indistinti - riquadri con pitture erotiche.

La sontuosa stanza di uno dei più esclusivi bordelli di Londra.

Il proprietario di quel posto, un babbano fanfarone di origini francesi, ha avuto la presunzione di battezzarlo _Piccola Versailles_. Gellert dubita molto che l’uomo abbia mai veramente visto la reggia del Re Sole, ma apprezza gli arredi eleganti e i letti puliti; come anche il fatto che la casa di tolleranza sia frequentata da nobili inglesi di alto rango e che, per questo, goda in segreto della protezione della Corona.

Ha Timothy premuto addosso – _Timothy_ , un’altra delle cose che _apprezza_ di quel posto. Un delizioso marchettaro per metà inglese e per metà francese; androgino e sfacciato al punto giusto. Il suo _animaletto babbano_. Un piccolo capolavoro, dal volto perfetto, la mascella squadrata e la pelle di porcellana. Che non sa niente della vera identità di Gellert, né del mondo magico. E, d’altro canto, perché dovrebbe? Gli basta sapere di dover far bene il suo mestiere. Nulla di più.

Sente le braccia sottili del giovane allacciate dietro al collo, la soffice cascata dei suoi riccioli castani sopra il petto. Gellert inspira a fondo, gonfiando il torace e il piccolo serpentello reagisce di conseguenza – il sonno leggero come quello di un gatto – senza opporre alcuna resistenza. Slaccia le mani da dietro la sua nuca e gli fa scorrere pigramente le dita bellissime sopra un capezzolo; gli preme un bacio assonato sul petto, quindi si stacca da lui e si sdraia sulla schiena con un sospiro.

Il suo piccolo favorito è sempre prodigo di attenzioni per lui. Per _loro_.

Oltre il ragazzino – con un braccio ripiegato dietro la testa - Albus dorme supino, esibendo una rabbiosa erezione mattutina. Tiene la mano libera abbandonata sul bassoventre, sopra la peluria rossastra, l’indice e il medio semichiusi attorno alla base della sua asta. Non potrebbe esserci vista più invitante di quella.

Gellert sente Timothy sfiorargli il petto con le dita, come a richiedere attenzione, e abbassa lo sguardo. Il giovane lo osserva per un lungo istante, con quegli incredibili occhi azzurri chiazzati di nocciola. Poi, con un’espressione quasi distratta, anticipando quello che passa per la testa di Gellert – il risultato di numerose notti di divertimento passate in quel posto, o forse solo di una mente affine alla sua - tende il braccio sottile e con il dorso della mano _sfiora_ il sesso durissimo di Albus.

L’altro uomo rabbrividisce e, di riflesso, stringe impercettibilmente le dita attorno alla propria erezione.

Dopo una piccola pausa, la mano candida di Timothy strofina di nuovo delicatamente le nocche contro l’uccello di Albus. Come una fanciulla timida che carezza il petto di un uccellino ammaestrato. Poi torna a incrociare lo sguardo con Gellert. Ha sulle labbra, sottili e perfette, un sorriso appena accennato. Sfuggente. Vagamente beffardo, monellesco e sensuale. _Das kleine Teufel_. Quel piccolo, adorabile demonio.

Gellert si limita a rivolgergli un lento e conciliante battito di ciglia. Lasciandogli carta bianca.

Allora, con un sospiro e un fruscio di lenzuola, il marchettaro si volta sul fianco e riprende teneramente a tormentare Albus con tocchi lenti e leggeri, mentre porta l’altra mano al proprio ingresso e inizia ad aprirsi. Non dovrebbe metterci molto, considerato quello che hanno già fatto quella notte.

Albus reagisce alle sue tenere provocazioni con un suono sommesso. Serra goffamente la presa attorno al proprio sesso e inizia a toccarsi da solo. Ogni volta che rallenta o si ferma, Timothy torna a blandirlo con quella carezza timida, incitandolo a continuare. Proseguono così per alcuni minuti finché il corpo snello e caldo del ragazzo non abbandona il fianco di Gellert e si solleva, per sedersi a cavalcioni su quello di Albus.

Timothy si appoggia la mano dell’uomo sul fianco e poi, tenendosi sollevato sulle ginocchia, inarca la schiena e ondeggia i fianchi. Strofinandosi sopra quell’uccello duro esclusivamente a beneficio di Gellert, a labbra serrate. Alla fine, lo prende in mano e, tenendolo ben dritto, vi si impala sopra.

Boccheggia per qualche istante, lasciando che penetri dentro di lui, quindi inizia a muoversi. Come un piccolo principe a una lezione di equitazione. Le ginocchia strette e affondate nel materasso, le gambe snelle spalancate, le natiche che si tendono e si allentano in un ritmo lento e languido. I suoi sospiri spezzati, la punta della lingua appoggiata agli incisivi che fa capolino tra le labbra socchiuse. Tutto è studiato in quel piccolo delizioso bastardo. Non c’è assolutamente niente di sentito o reale in quello che fa. È soltanto bravo a procurarsi piacere da solo e quando non ci riesce, a fingerlo. E vale ogni singola sterlina che costa.

Albus geme piano, ancora troppo avvinto dal sonno per scivolare nella realtà attirato dal piacere. Fa scorrere le mani su quelle gambe sottili – più da ragazza che da ragazzo – le appoggia entrambe attorno ai fianchi stretti e poi si lascia sfuggire una parola. “ _Newton_.”

 _Newton_. Oh, quella è una bella novità, davvero. Gellert inarca le sopracciglia, ripiega il labbro inferiore sopra i denti, all’interno della bocca e vi fa scorrere sopra la punta della lingua. In tutti quegli anni, non ci sono mai stati nomi sussurrati. Nel sonno o nella veglia. Nomi diversi dal _suo_. Si china sul suo sposo per baciarlo sulle labbra, sollecitandolo a svegliarsi.

Crede di conoscere un _Newton_ soltanto. Un ragazzino. Uno studente espulso da Hogwarts che, da qualche mese, ha iniziato a frequentare la loro scuola.

Timothy continua a muoversi. E Albus continua a tenerlo – le dita lunghe e belle drappeggiate attorno alla vita, quasi lo venerasse - la testa schiacciata all’indietro nel cuscino, il mento puntato verso l’alto. Facendosi trascinare nel ritmo sempre più serrato dei suoi fianchi. Cercando instancabile la bocca di Gellert, in un dormiveglia sempre più leggero.

“Newton.” Ripete Gellert, a voce abbastanza alta da svegliarlo. “Scamander, vero?”

Albus riapre gli occhi di scatto, per un istante lo fissa con espressione deliziosamente scoperta e colpevole, quasi il suo sposo fosse un _Legilimens_ e avesse appena frugato fra i suoi segreti più profondi. Poi il suo viso si accartoccia assumendone una di incredulo e devastato piacere.

“ _Oh_.” Mormora piano Gellert, sorvegliandolo dall’alto in basso con espressione neutra. Segretamente deliziato di averlo colto in fallo. Di trovarlo così _esposto_. Esattamente come lo vuole. “Ho indovinato, vero?”

Quasi in risposta alle sue parole, Timothy si piega in avanti, cambiando angolazione. China la fronte, sfiora il petto di Albus con i riccioli castani e la punta del naso e inizia a gemere a bocca aperta.

“Non lo avrei mai immaginato, _herr professor_.” Lo tormenta Gellert con la voce ruvida e gli occhi penetranti. Andando incontro alla sua bocca, per baciarlo e assaporare i suoi sospiri. “Così _eccitato_ per uno studente del quinto anno?” Un ragazzino perfino più giovane di quello che lo sta montando al momento.

Timothy si muove in modo quasi forsennato, adesso, nella presa delicata delle mani di Albus. Mani così belle, come quelle delle statue. Che sul suo torace sottile sembrano tanto più grandi. Il marchettaro preme le labbra insieme e smette di gemere solo per tendere il collo e mordere blandamente la carne morbida sotto il mento di Albus. Non osa di più. È famoso per i suoi baci, il piccolo francese. Ci sono persone disposte a pagare _molto_ per quei rari baci che solo il piccolo dispettoso diavoletto decide di elargire. Ma sa bene che non deve azzardarsi a baciare sulle labbra nessuno di loro due.

“ _Dimmelo_.” Albus, così corretto. Non si permetterebbe mai di mettere le mani addosso a uno studente _non consenziente_. Ma immaginare, _fantasticare_ … quello sì. E lui _adora_ ascoltare le innocenti fantasie di suo marito. Tirargliele fuori. Costringerlo ad ammetterle solo per il gusto di vederlo _arrossire_. E usarle per farlo godere. Per goderne insieme.

“Sì.” Risponde Albus. Soffocando quell’ammissione vergognosa dentro la sua bocca, sussultando a ogni spinta, mentre i movimenti di Timothy lo trascinano rapidamente verso l’inevitabile.

Gellert gli prende la guancia a coppa nella mano, costringendolo a tenere la testa voltata solo verso di lui, in modo che Timothy sia completamente fuori dalla sua visuale. “Pensa di stare scopando il tuo piccolo Scamander.” Sibila appassionato. “Hanno le stesse mani piccole, gli stessi fianchi stretti, le stesse gambe snelle.” Gli percorre il viso con lo sguardo, rapidamente. Cercando di cogliere quanti più particolari possibili. “Stai scopando Newton, _mein liebe_. Non trattenerti, fammi vedere.”

“Oh, _professore_.” Bisbiglia Timothy accorato. _Ad arte_. Gellert adora quel piccolo bastardo.

E Albus capitola. Si arrende e viene con un lunghissimo gemito soffocato, i talloni affondati nel materasso, le dita strette attorno alla vita del giovane marchettaro.

 _Bei den Göttern._ Quanto ama vedere Albus così. Resta con la punta del naso appoggiata a quella del suo sposo per un attimo e poi si spinge di nuovo giù per baciarlo. “Mi racconterai ancora di questo Scamander, vero, _liebling_?” Gli appoggia la fronte alla fronte e lo fissa negli occhi. “Di tutte le cose che fa per farti eccitare tanto…”

**Author's Note:**

> * Salutate tutti il nostro nuovo (temibilissimo) personaggio ricorrente: Timothy Flagothier, sfacciatamente modellato su Timotheé Chalamet. Non ci vergogniamo neanche un po’. In realtà sì, ma poco, poco, dai. 
> 
> * Questa fic si situa temporalmente poco prima di “Né un trofeo, né un gioco (1912)”. Dato che questo personaggio non era previsto in principio, abbiamo apportato una piccola modifica a quanto precedentemente scritto. Se siete appena arrivati qui e state leggendo tutte le fic rigorosamente in ordine, fate finta di non avere letto questo secondo paragrafo.
> 
> * Kudos a [TJill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJill) per essersi innamorata tanto della nostra storia, da farci da revisore <3 <3 <3


End file.
